Just One Night (Adaptation of Akikofuma's Story)
by Kyo-chanlovesyou
Summary: This is an adaptation of Akikofuma's story. The ending really depressed me so I created a story that happened after Loki got banished. SO GO READ THAT STORY FIRST. IT'S CALLED "Just One Night" BY Akikofuma. I do not in any way claim their plot. I just wrote what I thought should've happened after chapter 3. Enjoy!


Just One Night

Chapter 4

"I cannot believe you have just banished your son!" Lady Frigga yelled to Odin. She may have kept her cool during the event, but she was venting now.

"It had to be done! That kind of magic on one another is forbidden!" Odin yelled back.

"I've never even taught Loki that kind of magic!" Frigga yelled.

"It doesn't matter! What's done is done! Loki shall never be spoken of again!"

"It doesn't matter?! He's your son you fool! You've always favored Thor over Loki. That thought is clouding your vision from seeing the truth!"

"So what if it was true! That this spell was not true! You would be okay with our two sons having an affair?!" Odin was fuming now; he was as distraught from that idea as Frigga was of Loki being banished.

"You and I both know well enough that the two boys are not blood related." Frigga stated sternly, staring straight into Odin's weary eyes, although they did look livelier at the time.

"What does that matter?! They grew up with each other, played with each other, fought with each other, all the while thinking that they were indeed blood related!"

"They also slept with each other."

"They were children, what does it matter if they slept together?!"

"They love each other, brotherly or romantically. It doesn't matter. The fact is that they love each other dearly." Frigga stated with a soft tone. Odin fell silent for a moment, taking in his beloved wife's statement.

"But two men Frigga? It has never been done here on Asgard." Odin added, taming his anger.

"Well maybe it's time to change that." Frigga suggested. They started into each other's eyes for a quiet moment. Odin grew irate again.

"You know Loki! He is a trickster! He could be playing us for fools right now for all we know!"

"Even if it was a spell, did you see the looks on their faces?! Did you see how they were calling out for each other?! Were you even present at that event?! Even a spell of Loki's cannot attain such realism, not even I's.", Frigga itemized, "There once was a time, when I was a young lass, that I used a spell just as you are conspiring about. It worked. For 24 hours. And then it wore off, just like that. A spell as difficult as this is not meant to last an eternity." Frigga shared. Odin stared at Frigga intently, not being able to utter a word.

Odin, at a loss for words, left the throne room to most likely go drink this whole situation off. Frigga just stood there, as silent as a lone artist painting at their easel, watching her muddled husband walk off.

* * *

"Jane! Your thing-a-ma-bob is ringing!" Darcy shouted. Jane ran over to Darcy and picked up the scientific object. She looked out her window and saw what looked like a large tornado out in the desert; it was just like when Thor arrived.

"Oh so now he comes running back to me." Jane said quietly to herself.

* * *

After Jane and Darcy zoomed over to the site with their van, they saw that the tornado was about to come to an end.

"Why don't we get out this time and not hit strange men with large vehicles." Darcy wittingly suggested. Jane looked over at her crossly.

"What?" Darcy asked with a smile.

The tornado had ended and all that was left was a vast dust cloud. They proceeded to get out of the van and slowly walked over to the site, tiptoeing along the sand. Staring with a puzzled look, they had no idea what was going to come out of that filthy haze of naught, though they assumed Thor.

They were inside of the dust cloud when it faded completely, unleashing a man with black hair, sobbing beneath them. Jane and Darcy looked at each other, completely confused.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Darcy asked the raven-haired man. He looked up at them, his eyes puffy, face drenched with salty tears, and face pink. He simply put his head back down and stated,

"No…" Jane and Darcy looked at each other once more.

"What's your name?" Jane asked.

"What's it to you?" he said in his still sobbing voice.

"Hey! We came all the way out here, and you're just gonna leave us hangin' like that?!" Darcy complained. He looked up at them with his solemn face once more.

"My one true love as just been snatched from me forever and I may never return to my home or lay eyes on them ever again." he stated.

"Ohhh… You've got it rough man. Sorry." Darcy awkwardly said. Jane looked at Darcy with an annoyed face.

"Come on sweetie just tell us your name." Jane sweetly said.

"Do not belittle me! I am a god!" he shouted. Jane and Darcy stared at each other yet again.

"You sure don't look like one; you just look like some British guy off the streets of London." Darcy stated, "He's not even as muscly as Thor!" The raven-haired man snapped his head up and his eyes grew wide.

"You know Thor?" he asked. Jane and Darcy nodded.

"No, don't tell me… One of you is that maiden my brother once held dearly?" he asked.

"BROTHER?!" Jane and Darcy both yelled at the same time. Jane kicked him upside the head and the man fell to the ground.

"You're the one whose robot-thing destroyed my whole town?!" Jane shouted. The black-haired man sat up and coughed.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." he apologized and sniffed. Jane and Darcy just stared at him with an angry face.

"What?" he asked.

"So you're Loki?" Jane asked in a stern and obviously upset voice.

"Are you hard of hearing woman? I am Loki. Of Asgard. Brother of Thor." Loki wittingly stated. He twitched at himself for saying that; he never thought there would be a day that he admitted to himself he was Thor's brother.

Jane kicked him upside the head again.

"Ow!" Loki exclaimed, "All you midgardians are dimwitted beings."

"But aren't you one now you little twit?!" Darcy boomed.

"I would be, hadn't I stolen a little bit of magic from my chambers before I got banished." Loki said, holding out a small glass bottle, closed with a cork. The bottle gleamed with mystery and wonder, an orb of light that looked like a small galaxy floating from within.

"Whoa cool! So does it like, last forever?!" Darcy asked with amazement.

"Unfortunately, no, it does not." Loki said, turning his head to face the sandy surface. The scene fell silent for a moment, only being able to hear the sound of the wind in the distance.

"Well that stinks." Darcy stated with a dull tone.

* * *

"RUUUAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Thor roared, smashing everything in his room. Thor was utterly and completely furious. If he thought he had been angrier before, he was wrong; this was the most infuriated he had ever been. They had taken everything from him, his bracelet, his brother, his lover... His life.

He heard a knock at his door.

"GO AWAY!" Thor yelled with all his might. Lady Sif entered the room. Thor looked at her, his face red with rage. This startled Sif.

"If you want to continue living LEAVE MY CHAMBERS AT ONCE." Thor thundered.

"Thor don't worry, it will soon be all over; you will forget you ever had affections for Loki." Sif quietly said.

"IT WAS NOT A DAMN SPELL SIF. IT WAS REAL." Thor boomed.

"You only think that because you are under a spell Thor." Sif replied.

"If this is fake, if this is untrue! Please tell me why my heart aches so! I feel like I've been ripped into trillions of little pieces!" Thor yelled.

"It's all an illusion Thor." Sif blatantly stated. Thor got even angrier at this statement.

"Loki does not even know how to do these spells! How could he have cast it, not even knowing how to in the first place!?" Thor screamed.

"Loki is a trickster. He does what he can to get what he wants. He's probably been reading all of the magic books within the palace."

"I am not stupid Sif! I know what that spell is! It is forbidden within Asgard! And it only lasts for 24 hours! I have loved Loki for all of my lifetime!"

"Even if there was no spell you are confusing brotherly love with romantic love!" Sif exclaimed.

"Now you are insulting my choices in life?! GET OUT SIF!" Thor screamed. Sif ran out and closed the doors behind her. Thor went from being furious, to extremely wretched within seconds. He broke down; he fell to the floor and weakly beat at the marble floor, crying with all of his might.

Sif was sitting up against the door. She held her hands over her mouth and began to sob herself, but silently. She could hardly remember a time where Thor had cried.

* * *

Back at Jane's lab, Loki was putting on the clothes Jane had offered him.

"This is oddly familiar." Darcy quietly said to Jane with a smirk on her face. Jane rolled her eyes.

Darcy and Jane noticed all the marks over his ghostly skin.

"Whoa there little fella, where'd you get all these marks." Darcy said while walking over to him and jokingly punching him. Loki blushed and quickly finished putting on his shirt.

"Haha, thought so." Darcy winked, "So what's her name?"

"… It's a man." Loki said, continuing to blush while looking away from the two women. Darcy and Jane's eyes widened.

"…Oh. I see. Well it's all good; we're all homo-friendly here." Darcy said awkwardly. Jane walked up to Darcy and smacked her on the side of her head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Darcy exclaimed.

"For saying unnecessary things!" Jane explained. She looked back over to Loki.

"So, you said I'm the girl that Thor _once_ loved. So who stole his heart?" Jane scoffed. Loki started tapping his foot nervously and looked at the ground. He looked back up to Jane.

"I did." Loki stated. Darcy and Jane's mouths dropped and their eyes grew wide; they were not expecting that at all. Jane punched his face.

"Ow! Is that all you midgardians do!? Punch each other?! You're just like my brother." Loki indicated.

"…Hey don't look at me! She's the one who does all the hurting." Darcy claimed.

"Says the girl who tazed a guy she ran over!" Jane rebutted.

"Legally that was your fault!" Darcy explained.

"Not the tazing part!" Jane refuted. The both stared at each other, arms crossed.

"Hahaha, you midgardians really are just like my brother!" Loki stated. The two girls looked at him, caught by surprise. Loki suddenly stopped laughing and his face turned paler than usual. He sunk down and started to sob all over again.

"I can't I just can't. I cannot live or breathe or survive without my brother." Loki sobbed, covering his eyes with him palms. Jane and Darcy looked at each other, pained at the sight of this puny god shivering and weeping.

"Wow, even when Thor left Jane, she never cried this much. You must really love him." Darcy said. As much as Jane wanted to hit Darcy, she knew it was true herself.

* * *

Thor surged into the healing room and demanded he be searched of any spell within him. The nurses were running all over the place, terrified and shocked of Thor's arrival. Odin heard the ruckus happening within the healing room and then barged in soon after.

"What is all this madness?!" Odin exclaimed. He looked at Thor dead in the eye, and Thor looked dead into his. For the first time in Thor's life, he wanted to murder his father. But he kept his cool, somewhat.

"I demand that I be searched of any spell within my body!" Thor said loudly.

"This is lunacy Thor! We need not search you, as I know you already have a spell within!" Odin claimed.

"You know nothing father! I am a hundred percent positive that I do not have any sort of spell lying within me!" Thor stated. Frigga came into the door and everything grew silent.

"Let him be examined." Frigga simply said. Thor smiled a little at his mom's words. Odin angrily snapped back.

"I know he has a spell cast upon him! I just know it!" Odin claimed once more.

"Odin you are being irrational and stubborn! Thor will be checked!" Frigga stated angrily. Odin was somewhat surprised and he backed down.

Thor went to lie on the healing bed and a couple of nurses came up and searched his body using the magical properties of the bed. They searched in every crevice of his body while Odin and Frigga nervously watched.

* * *

After about 30 minutes, the nurses had come to a decision.

"So, have I been cast upon?" Thor asked anxiously. The nurses looked at each other and turned back to Thor.

"No, you have no trace of a spell being in any part of you." The head nurse finalized. Thor and Frigga let out a sigh of relief. They looked at each other and hugged one another. Odin just stood there, tightening his fists in disbelief.

"I knew my love was real, I could feel it!" Thor said happily. Frigga clasped her hands together and smiled. Odin shook his head.

"I just don't get it… How can you love someone who betrayed you?… How can you love someone who has hurt you a countless number of times?... How can you love someone who you have grown up with your entire life thinking you were related?... It's just… Pure madness." Odin said. Thor turned to Odin.

"None of those things matter father. What matters is that our love is true." Thor stated softly. Odin looked up at him and simply said,

"Do what you want."

* * *

Days had passed after Loki's banishment, and Loki had calmed down. He was foolishly using the only magic he had left. Instead of preserving it for something important, he was playing with it instead to feed his boredom. His eyes were red from all the crying he had done and now he was just tired. He created an illusion where he was wearing his bracelet that Thor had given him. He beheld it with both bliss and gloom.

"What's that?" Darcy asked. Loki smiled softly.

"It's the love bracelet my brother gave to me before our depart." Loki stated, his smile turning into a frown after his last two words, "We each only get one. It means that you will be together forever and that you truly love the other. We gave each other our bracelets only a couple of days ago."

"…Serious stuff." was all Darcy could think of to say.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Everyone turned to where the noise was coming from.

It was coming from Jane's "thing-a-ma-bob".

* * *

Everyone rushed out to the desert and they all ran out of the van and straight towards the tornado. Jane and Darcy stopped in their tracks at the entrance of the tornado, holding their arms over their eyes, trying to cover themselves from the dust. But Loki didn't care, he ran like no other, he ran and ran and ran directly into the tornado. He didn't care if he died, he had nothing to live for anyway; he had to know if someone was inside.

After the tornado had stopped, there was that dust cloud again, taking away your chance to see anything. Jane and Darcy just stood there, at the foot of the cloud, waiting for it to clear up. Finally, it cleared up, and there stood Thor and Loki, embracing each other with a warm and longing kiss.

Loki had his arms wrapped around Thor's neck and Thor had his arms wrapped around Loki's waist. They kissed each other for a good minute before they broke off for air.

"Oh Loki."

"Oh Thor."

"I missed you so much Loki I thought I was going to die."

"I nearly killed myself thinking that I was never going to see you again."

They stared at each other with longing eyes that were glistening in the sunlight. Loki's eyes were welled up with tears. They just smiled at each other and Loki began to weep into Thor's armored chest.

"I just, I thought you would never return. I can't imagine a life without you." Loki cried. Thor petted his head full of hair and snuggled close to him.

"Of course I was going to return." Thor smiled.

"How did you convince the allfather to let you come?" Loki asked.

"I went to the healing room and the nurses there showed that there was no spell within me." Thor answered with yet another smile.

"So I am allowed to return home?" Loki asked with stars of hope in his eyes.

"Indeed you are, my prince." Thor said and kissed him once more. Thor looked up and saw Jane walking away from the scene and Darcy standing where she was before.

"Jane wait!" Thor shouted. He ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry Jane, I don't know how to explain what has happened and I really had no intention of ever hurting you and-" Jane turned around and cut off Thor's sentence.

"It's okay… I see now that you two are extremely happy together. If that's not love, then I don't know what is." Jane smiled with a twinge of sadness. Thor looked into her eyes, picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you." was all Thor said and he walked over to Darcy.

"I also thank you. I thank you for taking care of Loki while I was away." Thor smiled.

"Oh no problem, it was no biggie." Darcy replied. Thor nodded and walked back over to Loki.

"I thank you midgardians as well for your shelter over these last few days." Loki thanked. Jane and Darcy nodded in response.

"Heimdall, take us home." Thor stated, holding Loki close. And they both were sucked up and shot back to Asgard, where they belonged.

* * *

As soon as they got home they practically ran back to Thor's chambers and put their bracelets back on one another. Frigga saw to it that Loki's bracelet was mended before Loki got back. They ripped each other's clothes off soon after with vigor and jumped onto Thor's big bed. Loki lay down on the bed and Thor towered over him.

"I don't want any preparing, I don't want any teasing. Just make me yours right here, right now." Loki eagerly stated. Thor happily complied. They were both hard practically from the moment they entered Asgard and were just begging for love.

Thor entered Loki's pleading body and Loki moaned with all his potency.

"Well that slid in quite easily." Thor chuckled, "I heard you took some magic before leaving. What exactly were you using it for?" Loki blushed.

"Just do me already." Loki impatiently and shyly said. Thor smiled and obeyed.

Thor thrust into Loki multiple times, receiving a pleasured moan each and every time.

"Ah! Th-Thor! Faster!" Loki pleaded. The pace picked up right after that request.

"Thor! Just do me with all your might!" Loki demanded. Thor thrust into Loki so hard and so fast that Loki felt like he might just die and go to heaven. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he started to drool. Thor grunted at every lunge. Loki started to meet Thor's thrusts by moving his hips.

Thor started pumping Loki's member in time with each of his thrusts; they were close to their climax.

"Th-Thor! I love you!"

"I love you too Loki!"

They kissed each other on the lips and came together at the same time. Thor fell right next to Loki and it grew silent as they were trying to catch their breaths.

They turned next to each other and kissed once more.

"I love you." Thor said.

"I love you as well." Loki said.

And they fell asleep blissfully, knowing that they would be happy together forever.

THE END


End file.
